


Motywacja

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Ja bym prosiła o Harry jest nauczycielem, Louis jego uczniem. Harry Top Louis Bottom, słodko ale też namiętnie ;></p>
            </blockquote>





	Motywacja

Stał przy tablicy wpatrując się w równanie chemiczne, które musi rozwiązać. W jego głowie panowała pustka. Starał się przypomnieć moment podczas korepetycji, kiedy wykonywał podobne zadanie, ale nie umiał. Po jego głowie chodziły zupełnie inne rzeczy. Duże dłonie błądzące po jego ciele, piękne zielone tęczówki wpatrujące się w niego z uwielbieniem, miękkie usta, które składały słodkie pocałunki na jego własnych. Nie! Stop! Musi się skupić.  
\- Louis – westchnął nauczyciel – Umiesz to rozwiązać?  
Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w zielone oczy swojego nauczyciela.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową.  
\- Niestety muszę ci wpisać jedynkę – zerknął do dziennika odszukując nazwisko chłopaka – Zostań po lekcji, a teraz usiądź.  
Szatyn odłożył kredę i ze zwieszoną głową wrócił do ławki. Nienawidził chemii. Z pozostałych przedmiotów miał naprawdę dobre oceny, ale chemia…nie potrafił jej zrozumieć.  
Do tablicy podeszła kolejna osoba, która zaczęła rozwiązywać i tłumaczyć równanie, jednak szatyn nie potrafił się na tym skupić. Jego wzrok cały czas uciekał w kierunku przystojnego nauczyciela z burzą czekoladowych loków.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający koniec lekcji. Uczniowie szybko spakowali swoje książki i wybiegli z klasy. Gdy tylko ostatnia osoba opuścił pomieszczenie Louis podszedł do biurka, gdzie siedział nauczyciel. Loczek spojrzał na chłopaka. Wstał z miejsca i podszedł do drzwi zamykając je na klucz, po czym wrócił do szatyna, obejmując w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Ucałował go w czubek głowy.  
\- Kochanie, co się dzieje? Przecież przerabiałem z tobą ten materiał?  
Przyglądał się chłopakowi, który stał ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Lou – ujął podbródek ucznia i uniósł jego głowę, od razu dostrzegł parę smutnych, błękitnych tęczówek – Zostały dwa miesiące szkoły. Nie możesz zawalić i jej nie ukończyć. Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni i już nigdy więcej nie będziemy musieli się ukrywać. Przestaniesz być moim uczniem, a ja twoim nauczycielem. Nie chcesz tego?  
\- Chcę, ale nie umiem tego. Nie rozumiem – jęknął.  
Bardzo chciał ukończyć szkołę i ujawnić swój związek z Harrym, ale nie potrafił sobie poradzić z chemią.  
\- Przecież ci to tłumaczyłem.  
\- Wiem, ale nie potrafię się skupić w twojej obecności, a ty mnie nie motywujesz wystarczająco, żebym zamiast fantazjować o tobie, skupił się na zadaniach – na twarzy młodszego pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Myślałem, że odpowiednią motywacją powinno być ukończenie szkoły – lekko się zdziwił nagłą zmianą nastroju szatyna.  
\- I jest, ale najwidoczniej nie wystarcza. Przydałoby się coś jeszcze – posłał wyzywające spojrzenie.  
\- Czyli mam cię zmotywować – jego usta ułożyły się w zadziornym uśmiechy, a w głowie pojawił obraz w jaki sposób mógłby to zrobić.  
\- Tak.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerzył i bez ostrzeżenia wpił się w wargi niższego. Odrzucił jego torbę na bok, przyciągając szatyna bliżej siebie. Lou zanurzył swoje dłonie w brązowych loczkach, pociągając za nie. Z jego gardła wydostał się jęk, kiedy nauczyciel przygryzł jego dolną wargę i wdarł się językiem do ust. Dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się z pod koszulką, gładząc jego miękką i rozgrzaną skórę. Ściągnął z niego zbędny materiał i pchnął na biurko. Pozbył się własnej koszulki i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Po chwili przeniósł się na jego szyję, gdzie pozostawił brunatny ślad po sobie. Jego dłonie odnalazły wrażliwe sutki, które ściskał, tym samym powodując ciche krzyki, wydostające się z ust ucznia.  
\- H-Harry, ktoś m-może w-wejść – ledwo udało mu się to wypowiedzieć.  
\- Zamknąłem drzwi.  
\- A-ale…  
\- Ciii – cmoknął szatyna w usta – Wiem, że tego chcesz. Wiem, że o tym fantazjowałeś – wyszeptał do jego ucha, przygryzając płatek. Louis zadrżał.  
Zaczął wyznaczać mokrą ścieżkę, w dół klatki piersiowej i brzucha, co chwilę pozostawiając po sobie kolejne malinki. Zatrzymał się przy linii bokserek, gdzie lekko przygryzł skórę brzucha i ponownie wrócił do zaróżowionych ust szatyna. W tym czasie jego dłonie powędrowały do rozporka i pozbył się spodni Lou, razem z bokserkami. Po chwili jego odzież również znalazła się na podłodze. Ujął w dłoń penisa niebieskookiego, poruszając rękę w górę i w dół, zagłuszając jęki pocałunkami. Louis odnalazł w sobie resztki siły by odepchnąć od siebie loczka. Zielonooki spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się i upadł na kolana, chwytając w dłoń członka nauczyciela. Przejechał językiem po żyle znajdującej się pod spodem, po czym zassał główkę. Wirował językiem dookoła niej, co jakiś czas liżąc szczelinę, a z gardła starszego zaczęły się wydobywać krzyki. Tomlinson uśmiechnął się biorąc go głębiej. Harry czuł jak jego nogi mięknął. Nachylił się podpierając jedną ręką o blat biurka, żeby móc utrzymać równowagę, drugą wsuwając w miękkie włosy chłopaka. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył parę błękitnych tęczówek, które spoglądały na niego spod długich rzęs. Louis wziął go głębiej i poczuł jak jego penis odbija się od tylnej ścianki gardła.  
\- Kurwa, Lou – sapnął, powstrzymując się od pieprzenia ust swojego ucznia.  
Poczuł jak w dole jego brzuch gromadzi się przyjemne ciepło. Wiedząc co ono zwiastuje odepchnął do siebie młodszego. Podniósł go i pchnął na blat biurka. Lou wylądował plecami na zimnym drewnie. Nauczyciel stanął między jego nogami, nachylając się i namiętnie całując szatyna. Ustawił się przy jego wejściu, chwytając go za biodra i jednym pchnięciem znalazł się wewnątrz, na co chłopak wydał z siebie krzyk, spinając się. Czuł przyjemne ciepło. Pozostał chwilę w bezruchu pozwalając przywyknąć niebieskookiemu do uczucia wypełnienia. Kiedy poczuł, że się rozluźnia zaczął wykonywać powolne ruchy, które z czasem zaczęły być szybsze. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem, a ręce szatyna wylądowały na jego plecach. Z ich ust wydostawały się jęki rozkoszy, przerywane co jakiś czas niechlujnymi pocałunkami.  
\- Kurwa Lou, jesteś taki ciasny – wysapał w zaróżowione, wąskie usta.  
Chłopak tylko jęknął w odpowiedzi. Wygiął się w łuk, a paznokcie pozostawiły czerwone linie na plecach loczka, kiedy ten trafił w jego prostatę.  
Zielone tęczówki cały czas obserwowały twarz Louisa. Uwielbiał go takiego, kiedy jego włosy były rozwiane, policzki zarumienione, błękitne oczy zamglone, a z ust wydostawały się jęki rozkoszy. Dodatkowo podniecał go fakt, że to on doprowadził Lou do takiego stanu.  
\- H-Harry, proszę – wysapał.  
Styles domyślając się o co chodzi, ujął w dłoń penisa chłopaka i dostosował ruchy ręki, do swoich pchnięć, wywołując tym głośniejsze krzyki ucznia.  
\- Haz, t-tak blisko – jękną, czując jak przyjemne ciepło kumuluje się w jego podbrzuszu.  
\- Dojdź dla mnie - wychrypiał.  
Nie wiele mu było trzeba. Po chwili doszedł w ręce nauczyciela, z jego imieniem na ustach. Harry czując mięśnie zaciskające się dookoła niego, wykonał jeszcze kilka pchnięć i skończył w Lou, gryząc jego ramię, aby zagłuszyć swój krzyk.  
Opadł na spocone ciało chłopaka, wyciskając miękki pocałunek na jego obojczyku. Ich klatki piersiowe mocno się unosiły, a oddechy były ciężkie.  
Kiedy się uspokoili, wysunął się z Lou i ubrał na siebie bokserki, drugie podając szatynowi. Gdy byli w pełni ubrani, podszedł do niego i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Wiem, że o tym marzyłeś. Wiem, że seks ze mną w klasie na biurku, było twoją fantazją – wyszeptał w ucho niższego, przygryzając jego płatek – Dlatego – kontynuował, odsuwając się odrobinę i spoglądając w niebieskie tęczówki – Za każdym razem, kiedy dostaniesz 5 z chemii, będę cię właśnie tutaj pieprzył.  
\- Co? – jego oczy zrobiły się większe, a usta ułożyły się w idealne „o”.  
\- Chciałeś motywacji, to ją masz – zaśmiał się cmokając szatyna w nos – Mam nadzieję, że taka ci odpowiada.  
\- Jak najbardziej – wspiął się na palcach i wycisnął pocałunek na ustach nauczyciela.


End file.
